


Who Am I?

by Hellonightmares



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke, F/M, Hitch hiker au, and, and jasper, andlexa for a split second, bellarke AU, harper is there, raven is mentioned, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs to find herself and ends up finding a grumpy hitch hiker on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Am I?

When Raven lent me her car for the whole month she gave me three rules; one- Don’t eat anything  
that is messy in the car with no exceptions, two- don’t break her stereo like I did with my mums, and three- don’t give any hitch hikers a ride and this includes beautiful women and people with guitars on their back because nothing good can ever come from picking up one. But right before I left she told me to let loose and break some rules so she probably didn’t mean them because her car is a complete mess and she loves picking up hitch hikers and them telling her stuff she would never know otherwise. Whilst I was always the one who had to enforce and stop everyone from doing things that might end badly. But now I have wild card- a whole month of no consequences.

When I left I drove for four solid hours until my stomach couldn’t take it anymore so I stopped at a little diner just off the highway. When I entered my stomach growled so loudly I was sure everyone had heard me but inside just smelt so good. I sat down and ordered a plate of waffles even though it’s four in the afternoon. Once I sat down everything just sunk in, I’m alone out here with no one to remind me not to think of dad every second, why in the world did I think this was a good idea, it probably won’t even help me when I’m supposed to be training to be a surgeon to help so many other people. Once the waitress comes over I am full out crying while trying to clean up my face as best as possible. The Diner is completely empty except for me which makes me feel a little better about crying. The waitress puts my plate of waffles down in front of me and gestures to the chair to the right of me and I nod feeling myself blush.

“Hey honey are you alright?” asks the waitress whose name-tag says ‘Harper’ while giving me a sympathetic smile  
“Yeah fine” I croaked out as another stream of tears poured out  
Harper could obviously see I wasn’t fine but I’m only four hours into being free (well as free as you can be whilst your mum still puts money into your bank account). I’m okay, everything is alright I just need to take control of the situation, I’ll eat the waffles calmly and let her go back to her work and then I will get on the road.

So that’s what I start to do but she doesn’t get up and leave when I start eating like I thought she would- no she stays sitting there with a concerned look on her face. She only gets up when someone comes through the door and takes his order and thank the heavens disappears into the kitchen and doesn’t come back to sit with me. When I go up to pay she is there at the counter and I try my hardest to avoid eye contact with her as I pay.

But as I’m about to turn away from the counter she says “wait a sec” and hands me my change and adds “I know life sucks for you right now but it does get better, whatever it is you’re going through you will find yourself and the you that you find will probably be different but it’s still you just one that’s been through more shit.”

After she said that I stood there for would have been a solid minute and then yelled “thanks” as I walked out to the car not really paying attention to where I was going still thinking about what Harper had said.

While I’m driving I’m continuing to ponder on what she was talking about, ever since my dad died a month ago I’ve felt so pressured to be someone who didn’t feel like me and maybe that’s just the old me maybe this road trip is more than just getting away from all of the memories and my drunk mother, it could be about discovering who the hell this new Clarke is. I should really put some music on before I turn into a coming of age novel.

I drove for a few more hours until I felt my eyes about to give up so I stopped at a rest stop car-park thing and climbed into the back with my blanket and pillow and fell straight asleep without any bad dreams for the first time in a month. When I woke up I knew exactly where I was which is strange because I’ve never slept in a car before but It feels nice to not wake up in my bed thinking everything is alright and nothing has fallen apart.

I start up the car straight away and look through what Cd's I brought (not nearly enough) and wonder if I listen to this Taylor swift album 100 times I’ll get a prize, I acknowledge I’m losing my mind because the last person I talked to was the wisdom waitress and I’m going a little stir crazy in my car so I turn off the highway into a small looking town to search for a café.

I park the car and look for a relatively empty looking cafe but struggle because it’s Saturday morning, what else was supposed to expect. After walking out of the main café area I came across a beautiful lake which I want to draw so much but that’s the thing I need to buy because I didn’t bring my old one it was too full of memories. I walked a little further and debated if I should go back and just grab a takeaway from the one the busy ones I saw at the start when I fell across the cute little café that was right beside the lake and it looks like they just opened, bingo!

As I enter I take in the theme which seems to be bad ass jungle, with swords and plants everywhere and it might be the coolest thing ever, dad would have loved this. I sit down at one of the booths and have a look at the menu. A waitress came up to take my order and she is good looking. Fuck I have to stop getting over emotional at just an attractive person, well or maybe it’s because dads dream was to open up a cool café. I ordered a blueberry muffin and a flat white to go because I don’t want this to be the second café in two days to burst out crying in. I thank the beautiful waitress (Lexa according to her name-tag) and have a final look around before I walk to my car and get in and drive.

As I’m blasting Halsey from my speakers when I notice a man who couldn’t be too much older than me trying to convince a family of four he should come with them, it’s sort of funny and as expected they drove away shaking their heads. Right there and then I do the most new Clarke thing I’ve ever done and slowed down and was actually consider letting him come in my car. He looked surprised when he saw me slowing down and even more surprised when he saw that I was a short blonde girl in her early twenties.

“Hey can I catch a lift?” he asks with such a monotonous tone that he must have used so many times.  
“Where do you need to get to?” I ask as bravely as I could  
“Anywhere, nowhere, and everywhere” he says and I can see him preparing for me to look at him like he’s mad and drive off.  
Instead I say in a completely serious manner “I have three conditions, one- you don’t act like a dick, two- no personal questions and three- don’t kill me.”   
He looks so surprised I almost laughed but he quickly regained himself and said “yes I promise to oblige by these rules and Thank you.”  
I know it was a stupid idea to say he could come but his eyes held the same broken look that mine do and when I said yes it felt really good to not be the one that is getting in the way of someone’s happiness.

When he starts to sit down and put on his seat-belt on in the passenger seat I finally get a good look at him and even if he’s an ass he is sure fine to look at. He gives me a nod as if to say I’m good you can drive now, so that’s what I do for a solid twenty minutes until I realise I don’t even know his name.

“Okay what the fuck is your name?” I exclaim much louder than I meant to.  
“Oh so the princess speaks now” he said with an annoying smirk.  
“Why are you calling me princess” I ask with genuine curiosity.  
He points to my water bottle which has a tiara print on it.  
Princess that’s a new one, my dad called me arty Clarkey and future queen, and Finn called me babe but no one has ever referred to me as a princess and I don’t mind it, not that I would ever say this to him so I say “Hi my names Clarke and you will call me that and tell me your name if you don’t want me to kick you out of my car.”  
“Bellamy” he said so fast I didn’t know if I had heard him right, he must have seen my confused face because he said it again “Bellamy, my name’s Bellamy” then he adds on “hey and where are we headed, not that I mind just curious.”  
At that I didn’t know what to say so I just went with the truth “I don’t know.” After that Bellamy shut up and I turned the stereo on and I could see him scoff at the Taylor Swift music.

I kept driving as he varied between reading some book about Greek history, listening to whatever music is playing at the time and just sitting and looking out the window. After about an hour I stop to fill up the tank and he offers to pay for the petrol but I refuse and send him in to buy snacks, when I’ve paid for the petrol and Bellamy is sitting in the car reading some kind of music magazine that Raven adores, we head off again more comfortable in each other’s presence than we were before.  
“Bellamy” I say out of the blue  
“Huh, what princess?” he replies like it’s in his nature to call me that.  
I narrow my eyes but decide to ignore it and say “what’s your favourite colour?”  
He answers without even questioning why I would be asking that “Green, what about you?”  
I reply quickly “Blue”   
Whilst I was deciding to ask him another useless question he says with such a fond voice “That’s my sister’s favourite colour”   
“What’s her name” I ask him before I could stop myself  
“I thought we said no personal questions princess” he says sounding quite snarky and the answers anyway like he couldn’t help himself “Octavia”   
“Beautiful name” I say quietly  
And he agrees 

After another hour or two of driving I pull off the highway into another small town similar to the first one I stopped at. Bellamy looks up from a John Green book that I lent him to read, starts to realise that I am parking and the confusion on his face is soon replaced with stomach grumbling from both of us. After a bit we finally found a café open on Sunday afternoon, we ordered burgers and sat down at a table feeling sort of strange because we don’t really know anything about each other. We just sit in an awkward silence sometimes looking at each other and other times trying to avoid eye contact. 

The waiter (name-tag says Jasper) who looks very young comes up to us without our burgers and says rapidly “No your food isn’t ready yet but I had to come over here and break the awkward silence, I now see that I might have made it even more awkward but this is the worst date I’ve ever seen.”   
“It’s not a date” murmured Bellamy obviously annoyed.  
But Jasper took no notice of his tone and asked him to repeat what he said and when he didn’t I said “We’re not on a date he’s just hitch hiking with me and we both don’t like personal questions”  
Jasper obviously didn’t have anything to say to that so he went back to the kitchen and came back out five minutes later with our burgers. We ate and went back to the car faster than I previously knew was possible.

“Okay the kid was right, came on this road trip to have fun so either we become friends or you’re out” I say harsher than I probably needed to.  
“What you wanna know princess?” says Bellamy but this time I hear the happiness and the need for talking to someone even though he is way too conceited to admit it. And then he adds in “Why don’t you tell me about you first.”  
Okay this could be an opportunity for someone to know just the new Clarke. So I start to talk “I love to draw, run long distances and I have just less than a month before I have to go back to a life I really don’t want to live anymore.”  
He looks at me with a weird look that I realise is an admiring look but it leaves his face as quickly as it appeared and he cleared his throat and started talking “I love Ancient history, Octavia and I just feel so lost.”  
After that we sat in a silence of understanding, until I put in Taylor Swift full volume and I caught Bellamy smiling and singing along.


End file.
